The Black Rose
by Bitter'n'Sweet
Summary: Couldn't think of a better title, so forgive meh...when a teenage boy runs away from home, how is he able to deal? What things in his past will be revealed to him? Will the KND be able to help him? Read and find out! RR!


Okay, I will only say this once, I DO NOT OWN KND! *Breathes hard* I'm done now. I hope you enjoy this story a lot. It has to do with the life story of a character of mine, -46. You know how people do those little character descriptions for their OC's? Well, instead of giving you the 'main' info, I'm gonna give you his whole life story, and how he came to be what he is today. ENJOY, AND PLZ R/R!!  
  
*******************************  
  
The storm outside was raging. Rain was running down the glass of the windows, and the lightning shattered throughout the sky, lighting up the outside and inside world. Thunder rolled and crashed, it now sounding like a huge orchestra was playing right outside of the window.  
  
On the other side of this window, inside a small black house, a boy stood, staring into the abyss. His green orbs were lifeless, the sounds and flashing light didn't affect him. He then turned and faced the room that stood before him now. The room in front of him was clean, yet empty. It was almost all black, with a few Linkin Park and Metallica posters here and there. The door stood right in front of him, the light from the hall flooding underneath the doorway, the sound of crashing and yelling could be heard downstairs.  
  
He sighed, and yet again turned to face the dreary window. His hands clenched the window sill for dear life as he heard the screaming getting louder, and the thunder trying to drown them out. It was starting to drive the boy insane...it then grew quiet. For one, measly moment, it was peaceful. The only sound now was the rain hitting against the window pane.  
  
A finger then slowly traced up the window, then back down. How he wished he could be outside, away from here...away from his so-called parents, who were too busy arguing to notice him. How he wished he could just get rid of his dad who brutally yelled at him and his mom for no apparent reason.  
  
Adam, the once happy, care-free kid, was now in a life of turmoil. After a while, he became numb to the world around him, and started to ignore people...like his friends, family, and even himself. He didn't have much sanity left in him. It was almost too much for him to bear. The world was settled on his shoulders, and it was pushing down on him more and more every day. He is so close to breaking down, yet the only thing keeping him from doing so is the thought of being able to run away from here forever, and not having to look back on this life he once had.  
  
He then stuffed both hands in his pockets and went over to his bed, turning on the small radio that was on his nightstand. A familiar song came on, and he quietly hummed it to himself, trying to tune out the world around him. He had enough of it, and soon, he would run away and leave this place...  
  
As the song continued, he began to think back to when his life was considered to be perfect. When he would go on vacation and enjoy it as he and his parents spent quality time with eachother, to now when his only vacation was to actually go outside and do something. But, here he is, grounded in his room for no reason at all.  
  
'There has to be more to life than this...' He thought as he put his hand under his chin, quietly listening to the song that was playing.... 'Hm... "Runaway" by Linkin Park...maybe running away won't be such a bad idea...'  
  
**Graffiti decorations  
  
Under a sky of dust  
  
A constant wave of tension  
  
On top of broken trust  
  
The lessons that you taught me  
  
I learn were never true  
  
Now I find myself in question  
  
(They point the finger at me again)  
  
Guilty by association  
  
(You point the finger at me again)  
  
I wanna run away  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
I wanna know the truth  
  
Instead of wondering why  
  
I wanna know the answers  
  
No more lies  
  
I wanna shut the door  
  
And open up my mind  
  
Paper bags and angry voices  
  
Under a sky of dust  
  
Another wave of tension  
  
Has more than filled me up  
  
All my talk of taking action  
  
These words were never true  
  
Now I find myself in question  
  
(They point the finger at me again)  
  
Guilty by association  
  
(You point the finger at me again)  
  
I wanna run away  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
I wanna know the truth  
  
Instead of wondering why  
  
I wanna know the answers  
  
No more lies  
  
I wanna shut the door  
  
And open up my mind  
  
i'm gonna run away and never say goodbye  
  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
  
i'm gonna run away and never wonder why  
  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
  
i'm gonna run away and open my mind  
  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
  
I wanna run away  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
I wanna know the truth  
  
Instead of wondering why  
  
I wanna know the answers  
  
No more lies  
  
I wanna shut the door  
  
And open up my mind  
  
i wanna run away  
  
and open up my mind  
  
i wanna run away  
  
and open up my mind  
  
i wanna run away  
  
and open up my mind  
  
i wanna run away  
  
and open up my mind**end of song**  
  
He didn't know how, or what he was going to do when he got there, but he grabbed his stuff and stood up. A picture of his happy family stood there smiling in a frame. He gently picked it up, and then smashed it to the floor, and without another word he opened his window and jumped from the second story of his small house.  
  
'Have a good life without me...' He thought as he turned from the house to the storm that raged in front of him. A sigh escaped his lips as he lowered his head and walked strait ahead to who-knows-where. The last you could see was a shadow dissapearing into the forest, fading...fading away into nothing...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Where will he go? What about friends? Will his family miss him? Find out in the chapters to come! I really hope you liked it, and if you did, and even if you weren't completely satisfied, please R/R...it would make me so happy. *^^* When I get reviews, I will continue writing chapters! TTFN! Ta ta for now! 


End file.
